


Your Legend Lives On

by JKaner1005



Category: Destiny (Video Games), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Quirks (My Hero Academia), BAMF Midoriya Izuku, F/F, F/M, Guardian Powers Replace Quirks, I put MHA Characters in Destiny, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Self-Indulgent, Smart Midoriya Izuku, Titan!Izuku, Warlock!Ibara
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:46:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26153656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JKaner1005/pseuds/JKaner1005
Summary: The conflict between Good and Evil has been considered to be a universal part of the human condition. For one Era of humanity's existence, One For All and All For One clashed in a dual of fates to determine the future of the world, eventually fading into memory. But this isn't a story about that, this is that story of a Guardian who was revived into a new Era, one with it's own conflict that placed the forces of light against the darkness. It's time for a new Legend to begin.
Relationships: Midoriya Izuku/Shiozaki Ibara, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Comments: 10
Kudos: 27





	Your Legend Lives On

**Author's Note:**

> I recently got back to playing Destiny 2, and now I'm wondering why I even stopped in the first place after the first expansion. This story mostly came out of an idea I had one night while I was playing, and I found it impossible to write anything else until I put it into words. I basically just plan on plopping some of the U.A. students into the Destiny world as Guardians and seeing what happens.

The story of Good versus Evil has been passed on from generation to generation, from the beginnings of oral history all the way until the current era. Stories may have differed between cultures, and the transition from one millennium to another would always provide alteration to the narrative. However, the core concept of the story remained the same, standing strong against the onslaught of time.

Some people believed the fight between the dark side and the light was an internal one, that individuals held equal sides of the conflict within themselves and that their allegiances towards either side were dependent on their own personal actions. Others told tales of natural born do-gooders clashing with their more sinister adversaries, that a chosen one would bestow themselves upon humanity to save the people from the forces of darkness that threatened their way of life.

There was always a pivotal story for each era, dating back from ancient times all the way to the world’s more recent events. For the ancients it was the story of the great Hercules, the god’s chosen of ancient Greece that defended the order of man though his many battles against mythical monsters. Another was Jesus Christ, the central figure of the Catholic faith that stood as God’s bastion to humanity. He was meant to protect God’s children from Satan, the archdemon of hell and the personification of evil.

The medieval era told the story of Joan of Arc, a recognized Saint and heroine of France who played a pivotal role in maintaining the independence of her country in the Hundred Year’s War against the English. The world’s most recent era had its own story as well, one of a superpowered society made up of heroes and villains. They were mere pieces in a larger conflict between two forces that had clashed for nine generations, One For All and All For One, two god-like powers in an era of extraordinarily abilities.

Like all the stories that came before it, this modern conflict between Good and Evil came to it’s epic climax when the green-haired wielder of One For All met the wielder of All For One in open conflict. Their battle shook the very continent they stood on, the duo exchanging blows as humanity’s Symbol of Hope fought the century old villain in a battle to the death, both sides knowing that there would be no do-overs. The conflict wasn’t without causalities, and the fate of the 9th wielder of One For All was eventually lost to time.

But that’s not what this story is about, the Era of Quirks has long passed by now. Humanity had a good run at being a superpowered society for a while, but like all other ages, things eventually had to come to an end. Before people knew it, quirks faded into history just as fast as they appeared in the first place. People eventually moved on, opening up opportunities for the people of Earth to continue the technological advancements that had all but stagnated in the last four hundred years.

By the time the last quirked person had faded from memory, humanity had moved on and set its sights on their next frontier, space. Countries began exploring the cosmos like never before, building ships and exploration vessels that could hopefully travel between galaxies one day. In time they were able to send the first manned exploration team down to the surface of Mars, a feat talked about even before the Era of Quirks but had never been accomplished until this day. What that group of three explorers found would change everything.

_We called it the Traveler, it was something that existed far beyond the limits of our understanding, and its arrival changed us forever. It had a will of its own, at least that’s what we eventually came to believe, and by reasons we could never hope to understand or believe, it seemed to have chosen us. With its guidance, we built utopian cities on Earth, Mars and Venus, Mercury became a garden world, and human lifespans tripled over the course of a single generation._

To many, the Golden Age was a time of miracles, a destiny that humanity was meant to reach out into the endless boundaries of space and walk in the light of the stars. However, humanity’s greatest savior had a secret. The Traveler had an enemy, a Darkness that had hunted it for eons across the vast reaches of the cosmos, and no less than two centuries after the Golden Age had begun, that Darkness had found what it had been looking for.

Like the countless conflicts between Good and Evil that had come before, humanity was about to be at the forefront of the greatest clash yet between these forces. It would lead to the end of everything, but also to a new beginning…

* * *

I was born the day the Traveler died. It had done more for humanity than they could ever deserve, but it had succeeded in creating an endless stalemate between itself and its greatest enemy. Becoming a mere shell of its former self, as everything people once knew shattered around them, the Traveler created a safe haven that the Darkness could never penetrate, leaving behind the seeds for a new legend to rise from its ashes.

All I was given was a way to identify the one who I was bound to. It had been so long since their death that it would have been impossible to find any physical trace, and yet I was tasked to find them all the same. It was a weird situation to be in, I didn’t know anything about the Traveler at the time, and what I do know only came from the whispers of my fellow brothers and sisters who were created alongside me. I didn’t even know the full story of the person I was tasked with bringing back.

Those around me gave explanations that the people the Traveler brought back were specific individuals that had an affinity for its power, the Light. I knew what the Light was, but that alone provided no help towards my quest to uncover what my chosen partner would be like. Others told me that we weren’t exactly bound to anyone at all, that the Traveler simply gave us suggestions and tasked us with finding someone who we deemed worthy. I honestly didn’t know what to make of it, and I didn’t really care, but no matter how much I thought about it, it seemed as if the one I believed I was bound to wasn’t exactly my only option, but rather the one I specifically decided on.

So I continued to search for him, continuing for many years after most of my brothers and sisters. It didn’t bother me all that much, and it wasn’t like I was the only one taking their time, but it still caused be to be a bit disheartened for a few decades. Before I knew it, centuries had gone by and I still hadn’t found the one I was looking for.

A part of me began to wonder if I ever would find him, fearing that I was chasing after something that was completely out of reach. However, there was something that just kept me going, and internal feeling that pushed me forwards no matter how many times I tried to talk myself out of it. So I did, I trusted the Traveler, an entity that was an enigma I barely understood, and after more than a century, all my efforts were finally rewarded.

It was a day like any other, I was foraging through some old ruins of a Golden Age Cosmodrome when my sensors picked up something I had never encountered before. It was a flicker, a barely noticeable wisp of Light that was coming from an area a few kilometers from where I was. I knew going there would be dangerous, the intel I had collected over the past century told me that I would be going into the lion’s den.

The source was deep in Fallen territory, and I had more than enough reasons to turn around and go the other way, all I really had was a hunch, but it somehow convinced me that I had no choice but to investigate. Therefore, against the better judgement that I picked up over the course of the last century, I ventured towards the faint source of Light. I never really expected for things to happen the way that they did, but I would never regret what happened next. What I had discovered turned out to be something far greater than I could have ever imagined.

“Is it possible?”

I took only three seconds for me to confirm my earlier suspicions, and despite having no real ability to do so, I grinned when I finally realized what I had just found.

“There you are…”

* * *

It was a weird feeling to be sure. One moment there was nothing, and the next thing the boy knew, he felt a sudden rush of lightheadedness as he suddenly began to register everything going on around him at once, as if he had just splashed into existence…

“Guardian… Guardian? Eyes up Guardian!” came a voice mixed in with a few unrecognizable chirps.

The boy who had just been revived opened his eyes for the first time, taking in the light of the late afternoon that was nearly blinding to his inexperienced eyes. The wind was blowing hard, not enough to push him over but not a simple breeze either, and while it picked up a sizable amount of dust, the boy’s helmet prevented it from getting in his eyes. Wait, since when did he where a helmet?

“It worked… You’re alive!” the voice said again, followed by some more chirps.

The Guardian blinked another few times, making sure he wasn’t hallucinating as he took in the floating… robot, right in front of him.

“You don’t know how long I’ve been looking for you.”

The robot continued to float just in front of the boy’s face as it twisted and shifted to the side. It was mostly white with a few bits of gold at the tips, designed in a way the Guardian had never seen before. In the center of its body was a single optic lens that make the robot look like it had a glowing blue eye.

“I’m a Ghost. Actually, now I’m your Ghost. And you… well you’ve been dead for a really long time, so you’re going to see a lot of things that you probably won’t understand…”

Ok that made sense, at least it explained the part about why the boy’s first impression of the Ghost, his Ghost at the machine had said, seemed to infer that the robot was far more advanced than anything he had seen before. He had basically been teleported to the future.

Wait… did his Ghost say he’d been dead?! Why didn’t he remember anything, and how long had it been?! The boy instantly started to feel rather overwhelmed, looking down at his hands as he took in the futuristic looking armor that had been equipped over his body. Luckily, his movements still seemed to work like he remembered, how did that work exactly? Could he recall basic motor functions but not his actual memories? What about speech and language?

A loud roar sounded in the distance, and the Guardian knew immediately that the scream didn’t belong to any animal or human. His Ghost was correct on one thing for sure, he had far too many questions and absolutely no answers. How had he not fallen into a full blown panic attack by this point?! Was it because he had just been revived? Were his emotions dampened or something? How did that even work, and what the heck was that roar?!

He was interrupted from his swirling thoughts when the Ghost spoke again, “We have to go, this is Fallen territory, we aren’t safe here.”

“Fallen?” the Guardian asked. “What… who is that?”

“I’m sorry, there’s no time to explain,” his Ghost replied as he turned to float a bit towards the large structure in the distance. “I have to get you to the city, once we’re there I can explain everything. Hold still.”

“What are you- WAHH!” the Guardian cried as he watched his Ghost disappear before his very eyes. “Ghost?! Where did you go?!”

The chirps that the Guardian heard before sounded in reply from inside his helmet, “Don’t worry, I’m still with you. We need to move, fast.”

“W-where am I supposed to go?” the Guardian asked with concern, looking every which way as he tried to establish just where he was. He didn’t recognize a thing.

“Why are you acting like I’m in danger or something?” he continued.

“We won’t survive long out in the open like this, the Fallen won’t go easy on you because you’ve just reawakened. Head over to that group of buildings over there, I’ll say more as we go.”

The Guardian’s eyes looked towards the nearby structures that he assumed his Ghost was talking about, there was a decent number of them all grouped together with what looked like a six story building in the center.

“I-I still don’t understand,” the Guardian said out loud, already moving in the direction his mysterious companion pointed out to him. “What’s g-going on?”

“As I said, it’s a bit complicated to explain everything right now,” the Ghost began. “What you need to know is that you are a Guardian. You are a warrior of the Light, one of the last defenders of humanity. The Fallen are of the Darkness, they’re extremely territorial, and I may have trespassed on their territory to come find you…”

“W-what does that mean?” the boy asked, already approaching a large open hanger that would lead him further into the surrounding area.

“It means they’re hunting us, so I’m going to have to find you a weapon before the Fallen find us. That is if you want to get out of this alive.”

The Guardian’s face paled under his helmet, “You need to what?!”

A loud bang sounded from somewhere inside the building the Guardian found himself in, causing the boy to freeze in terror as he frantically looked around for what he believed to be an inevitable attack. Nothing came, and after a few moments of his body refusing to move, the Guardian finally found the nerve to continue and ran deeper into the interior. He eventually found himself turning into the underground catacombs, hoping to take advantage of the many places to hide while his Ghost scanned the surrounding areas for anything that he could use to defend himself.

“Hiding in the dark isn’t recommended,” Ghost explained.

“What do you mean hiding isn’t recommended?! What else am I supposed to do?”

“Fallen thrive in the dark, we won’t. If we’re going to hold our ground, then you’re going to need light.”

“C-can’t I just…”

“You want to hide from creatures that can track you by sensing your Light, which is impossible to counter, and can see you in the dark, which you can’t do?”

The Guardian found himself deflated at that explaination, “…I guess n-not.”

“Don’t worry Guardian, I’ve survived worse odds in the past hundred years,” the Ghost reassured. “We’ll get out of this, you just need to trust me.”

“O-ok.”

The Guardian still wasn’t convinced but said nothing. He had been revived by this small machine not even ten minutes ago, and he was already preparing to fight for his life. What kind of second chance at life was this? Wasn’t getting reborn in another life supposed to be awesome and come with a crazy amount of perks like magical powers or something, and how did he even know that? Resurrection by Ghost was weird…

There was another howl from their Fallen pursuers, echoing off the walls of the underground as both Guardian and Ghost traversed the seemingly endless dark tunnels. The small companion seemed to be looking for something, what it was the Guardian did not know, but he could only hope that it would help him out of the absolute mess of a situation he found himself in. He was probably flirting with the record for shortest lifespan of any Guardian, or was waking up in dangerous situations supposed to be just another day for someone like him?

“Take this corridor,” his Ghost said in a more urgent tone. “The Fallen are closing in, we’ve got to find a power source and get this place back online.”

“Can you even do that?!” the Guardian asked in bewilderment.

The Ghost turned to him with a quizzical expression, at least that what the armored boy assumed he was doing. Since when could he understand the expressions of machines?

“I’m going to pretend you didn’t just insult my intelligence, I’ve cracked a Rivest-Shamir-Adlemanencryption algorithm in an hour with only half of my processing power. Rewiring a few old electric circuits is child’s play.”

If the Guardian was well versed in programing, he might have been impressed, instead he simply recognized he was out of his element and said nothing. Following his Ghost’s orders, he weaved his way through the various tunnels, squeezing through more than a few tight spaces as he finally reached their destination. The cries of the Fallen were getting louder now, their footsteps almost on top of them as they entered a larger room that was dimly lit by one single red light.

“Get me over to the generator,” the companion said. “we’re going to light this place up like an American 4th of July.”

The Guardian complied, extending his hand out as instructed toward the large structure as his Ghost materialized out of thin air. The companion immediately got to work tinkering with the system, blue sparks and scans lighting up the century old generator as the Fallen continued to draw ever closer.

“Can’t you go any faster?!” the Guardian exclaimed. “We’re sitting ducks in here!”

“I’m going as fast as I can,” the machine replied in a calm voice. “Head down the corridor opposite the one we came, if my scans are correct then there should be some remnants of an old armory a short distance away.”

The unhuman growls of the Fallen sounded just outside the room, and the Guardian knew better than to ask any more questions at this point. Turning tail and booking it in the direction his Ghost mentioned, the boy ran for a good hundred meters before coming across a half open doorway that he immediately recognized to be an armory vault door. He still wasn’t sure how he knew that, but now wasn’t the time.

The Guardian wasted no effort in pushing open the door, knowing that his pursuers were hot on his trail. His heart fell into his stomach as soon as he looked around the room, seeing its entire contents having been seemingly stripped bare. For a moment, the Guardian’s world shattered to dust, allowing the fear and terror he had been repressing up until now to spill out.

However, at the same time he was consumed by hopelessness, the guardian saw the faintest of shimmers coming from underneath one of the knocked over weapon racks. Blinking a few times to make sure he wasn’t seeing anything, the boy’s eyes widened when he recognized the barrel of a rifle sticking out from under the rack. In an act of desperation, the Guardian leaped towards the object that had given him a small bit of hope and threw the toppled weapon rack to the far side of the room, shattering it to pieces in the process. He wouldn’t come to realize his inhuman strength until later.

“Oh thank the Traveler…”

The Guardian looked down and the worn rifle he had discovered, an ancient instrument of a war long past. It was aged and battered, but despite that, it appeared to have remained in one piece all this time. Not even hearing the screams of the Fallen anymore, the Guardian reached down to pick up the weapon, admiring the craftsmanship of the instrument that was probably centuries old.

“Were you… waiting for me?” the Guardian spoke out loud, not even registering the words he spoke.

He was brought out of his thoughts by the familiar chirp of his Ghost, “I’ve got the generator back online, but the Fallen are closing in on your position. As soon as I turn the lights on, you’ve got to use that moment to get out of the armory, we don’t want you getting boxed in down there.”

“Where am I supposed to go from here?” the Guardian asked.

“Once you’re out of the armory, meet back at the generator, I’ll guide you out from there.”

The Guardian realized at that moment that he’d never even fired a weapon before, but it was too late to say anything. His Ghost was already counting down the seconds before the power turned back on, telling him he had no time to test out his weapon, people always did say you learned most of the work on the job. It couldn’t be that difficult, right? Just point it at the bad guys and pull the trigger. Oh wait, there was a safety…

“…three, two, one, light’em up!”

The floodlights of the underground sparked to life, and Izuku Midoriya, a now revived Guardian of Earth’s Last City, took his first step towards becoming a new legend…

**Author's Note:**

> Pretty much just self-indulgent at this point, but let me know what you think. I won't make any promises on updates, but I would like to believe I've got something cool here. If any of you guys have suggestions about Abilities, Guardian Classes, Weapons, Exotics, or specific storylines you want to see, let me know in the comments.


End file.
